[unreadable] The goal of the training program is to prepare physicians, pre- and post-doctoral trainees for biomedical research careers in digestive diseases by providing a concentrated, in-depth, structured and well mentored research training. The program will provide research training to a total of six postdoctoral fellows, and one predoctoral student with an overall mix of four gastroenterology fellows (physician-scientists), two translational / basic research postdoctoral fellows, and on predoctoral students per year. This program is designed to foster a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science and clinical investigations with an emphasis on translational research. The program offers opportunities in four basic Research Training Units which reflect the clinical Centers of Excellence in the Digestive Disorder Center leveraged against the basic science strengths of the University of Pittsburgh. The training units include: (1) Inflammatory Bowel Diseases, (2) Neurogastroenterology and Motility; (3) Pancreas, Biliary and Liver Diseases; and (4) GI Cancers. Transecting these units are rigorous scientific disciplines of genetics, immunology, neuroscience, molecular and cell biology, and epidemiology and outcome research. The training faculty are all members of the University of Pittsburgh and are characterized by R01 funding, excellent training records, a history of productive collaborations, and dedication to understanding the pathophysiology of digestive diseases. Together thy form a close and well-integrated collaborative entity dedicated to research training and investigation in gastroenterology, hepatology, pancreatic and nutritional disorders from small molecules to global populations. Trainees will develop a research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer and will be closely monitored by an advisory group or thesis committee as well as by a research training executive committee. Didactic lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, formal course work, and attendance at scientific meetings will supplement this intensively structured research experience. Predoctoral graduates of this comprehensive training experience will be equipped to compete for individual training support. Postdoctoral graduates will be prepared to compete for independent funding and entry-level faculty positions in academic medicine [unreadable] [unreadable]